Hey There, Sunshine
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Angela was born a happy person, but when her friends forget about her, her happiness is put to the test. This fic is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. Lets just say there’ll be singing! OneShot


**A/N: This fiction is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, Goldpiece. The reason why is because….tomorrow (Saturday) is Goldy's Birthday!! Please read A/N #2.**

* * *

Angela Montenegro was born a happy person. Her heart was full of love and she loved to share it. She had lived her whole life to make people happy, and normally that was enough. Making her friends happy, that made her happy. She thrived on her friend's laughter, and she swelled with pride when she knew that she had caused their happiness, and she should be happy, she knew that. Angela looked out over the Medico-Legal Labs of the Jeffersonian at her friends. Her best friend, Doctor Temperance Brennan stood off to the side talking with her partner, the Fine Beyond Irresistible Special Agent Seeley Booth. Angela watched the conversation and the corners of her mouth twitched up momentary as she watched Brennan tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear and then reach out and lightly touch Booth's arm as she laughed at something he had said. The fact that Brennan was flirting, seriously flirting should had cause Angela to jump up and down and squeal, or, at the very least, skip away feeling lighthearted, but instead the forensic artist simply sighed. She bent over, her elbows resting on the railing and her chin plopped down on the open palm of her left hand. She pulled her eyes from the scene of Brennan and Booth and let them rest on the boy genius, Zack Addy.

The anthropologist-want-to-be was standing on the raised center platform staring at five bones that occupied the steel examining table. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach and his other hand was rubbing absent-mindedly at his chin. His brows were drawn together in concentration and his eyes scanned back and forth over the bones. Angela pondered at what Zack could be trying to figure out. She watched him study the pieces for a moment longer until he finally snapped his fingers and then moved off toward a nearby computer, where he began to look something up. Even seeing the youngest team member over come an obstacle didn't make her smile. Again Angela released a heavy sigh and let her eyes wander.

She found the 'bug and slime' guy of the group, Doctor Jack Hodgins sitting the wrong way in his desk chair, his arms folded over the back, and he used the heels of his feet to push the chair one-way and then the other. His eyes were focused into a glass box on a new beetle that he had just gotten in. His piecing blue eyes followed the movement of the little critter and a smile played on his face. Angela thought that he looked like a child on their birthday when the candles on their cake were being lit. Angela let out a snort in spite of herself. _Birthdays_, she thought. _What a rip off_. With that thought, Angela straightened, glanced once more at her friends and then turned and walked away. _Some friends they are._

XxXxX

Angela was mad. Her pretty face was creased with frustration and her mouth was turned down in a frown. She had her long, slender fingers wrapped around the top half of a wineglass. With a gentle circular motion, she twirled the light pink liquid around. Her eyes were focused on something in the bottom of the glass that only she could see, some long forgotten memory or haunting fantasy. Angela inhaled deeply and then blew it out through her nose. She brought the wineglass to her lips and took a sip. The sweetness of strawberries still burned slightly as it went down, but she didn't notice it much. Her mind was racing with thoughts of lost birthdays and forgetful friends. _Not one card_, she thought as her chest contracted with pain, sorrow that her friends could so easily forget her. Angela blinked several times trying to fight back the tears that burned the back of her eyes. She finally had to reach it and brush away the droplets that stick to her lashes like diamonds. The last thing she wanted was to have someone see her cry. What did she care if her co-workers forgot her birthday? It wasn't like they were her family are anything. Hell, maybe they aren't even my friends. _But they are my friends,_ she answered herself. _And that's why it hurts so much._ Hurt that nobody wished her a happy day. Hurt that there was no cake, and forget the presents, _all I want is my friends here with me_. Bring the wineglass to her mouth, Angela finished off her wine. She set the glass down with a soft thump. "Easy there on the glassware," a voice said. Angela looked up just as a woman sat down beside her. "They make you pay for that stuff if you brake it." Angela wanted to be nice, she really did. She wanted to say something witty, something chic, something completely Angela, but instead she just dropped her eyes back to the bar. The woman beside her order a Rum and Coke before speaking again to Angela. "Bad day at work?" Angela looked at the woman out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." The woman nodded and thanked the bartender.

"Not a bad way to unwind," the woman went on. "A drink after work. I'm not from 'round here, but somebody told me this was a good place to loosen up after a long week, or day."

"Yeah, it's a great place," Angela said, still hating herself for not being the happy-go-lucky person she normally was. "But some things it just can't make better." The woman took a sip of her drink and then turned slightly toward the artist.

"I'm getting' the feelin' that something is botherin' ya," the woman said. "I'm real good at listening it ya want to talk." Angela felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. This woman reminded her a lot of herself, kind and friendly, but with a southern drawl.

"I guess," Angela began, dropping her eyes briefly and then picking them up, determined to get back to her old self. "I guess I'm just feeling a little ignored, that's all."

The woman finished her sip, licked her lips and then asked, "The normal ignored that all women feel or the ignored that just pisses ya off?" Angela couldn't help but to laugh.

"The kind that pisses you off," she answered. "See today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday, then," the woman interrupted, tipping her glass toward Angela.

"Thanks, but I wish my friends would have remembered."

"Ya mean to say that nobody remembered your birthday?" The woman looked shocked.

"My dad called," Angela said. "A few aunts, a couple of cousins, but I thought for sure that my friends." She let the sentence run into a sigh. "Even my best friend forgot."

"That's tough," the woman said. "Maybe they just got busy."

"All of them?" Angela whined. "I don't think so." She shook her head to emphasize her point. "My best friend forgot, okay, I can kinda forgive her for that. She's, lets just say Brennan gets so involved with her work that I can understand her forgetting. And Zack and Booth, I can even see them. Although I was hurt that Booth forgot- he's normally good at remembering things. But I guess he's not really one of us." Angela glanced over at the woman and realized that she was rumbling. She could feel heat rising slowly to her cheeks. "Anyhow, I was sure that Jack would remember."

"Jack? Boyfriend?"

"No, no, Jack is just a…really good friend." The woman smiled over at Angela.

"How good of friend?" Angela returned the smile, and slowly felt her own giddiness returning.

"Jack is difference to describe. He's…sweet and smart and caring and a little out there for my normal taste."

"Sometimes it's the out there ones that surprise us." Angela joined in with the other woman's laughter. She felt her worries beginning to lift from her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that one."

"So if ya understand why your friends forgot, then why are ya so upset about it?" Angela shook her head and propped her elbows up on the bar top.

"I don't know," she answered. "I mean, I know how they are. I know that it's nothing personal. But…"

"But it still hurts. I know how that is."

"I guess I just thought that we were a lot closer then we are. I figured that they would have written it on their calendars or something."

"I'm sure they didn't forget to make you feel bad."

"Oh, I know they didn't," Angela said. "It's just that I always remember theirs, and, well." The woman nodded knowing.

"I understand, but don't let them ruin your day, Sunshine. You've got to party on without them." Angela looked over at the woman with narrowed eyes.

"Did you…just call me…Sunshine?"

"I'm sorry, did I offend you." Angela shook her head.

"No, it's just that I have a friend, an internet friend who calls me that."

"An internet friend, huh?"

"Nothing like that," Angela said. "A woman I meet through a board for artists. We started talking and really hit it off." Angela gave a snort. "Even Vicky forgot about my birthday."

"Don't be so sure about that," a voice said from behind her. Angela turned on her bar stool and found Brennan standing there. Booth standing beside her and Hodgins and Zack behind them.

"Brenn, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think I would forget about your birthday?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"Did you think any of us would?" Hodgins asked. Angela looked from one face to the next, a smile slowly spreading over her features.

"Happy birthday, Ange," Brennan said, pulling Angela up and into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Angela," Booth said on his turn. Hodgins and Zack both offered her a hug.

"Oh, I can't believe I ever doubted you." Angela wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned back to the woman who she had been talking too. "These are my friends," she said.

"I gathered that," the woman said.

"Guys this is," Angela stopped and drew her eyes together. "I never got your name."

"You know who I am," the woman said. "Now don't you, Sunshine."

"Vicky?" Angela asked, softly. Vicky smiled wide and nodded. "Sweet Pea." The two women hugged. "But how?"

"Ask Doctor Brennan," Vicky said. Angela turned with a weary look toward Brennan.

"I did a little research on your computer," Brennan answered. "I know how much you talk about Vicky, and I knew it would mean a lot to you to have her here."

"Oh, Bren," Angela said, pulling her into her arms. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Angela."

* * *

_A/N #2: The room is all decorated with balloons and streamers. There's a DJ in the corner ready to play all of our favorite songs (right now Hot Blooded is booming!). So all you Squints are invited to the party. We are gonna blow FF's servers :teehee: That's my way of saying, "Happy Birthday, Goldy!" I hope you have a totally wonderful day (weekend). And when you and Ann are out parting and doing whatever you two are going to do to celebrate, know that I'm drinking one down for ya. And one day…we'll be partin' together! It'll be one great big hoot-n-nanny! So again…Happy Birthday, Goldy! Rock on and Party hard!!_

_Love ya like an internet unofficial twin, Sunshine!_

_Wolfy_


End file.
